


Hybridization

by PinXXX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 地下世界生态记录
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinXXX/pseuds/PinXXX
Summary: 全程人外，地底世界恶魔生态记录，总之，蜥龙但丁发现了一个捡便宜的好地方．哥会开花，捏造世界观和恶魔生理学，可能是VD，可能mpreg，不是双子，没有sq感．





	Hybridization

但丁在这片土地上缓缓爬行，这种漫无目的的游荡已持续数月。他甩动着自己布满鳞甲的肥硕的尾巴，喉咙里发出饥渴难耐的声音。他是一只巨型火焰蜥龙恶魔，体型壮硕，像但丁这样的恶魔需要更多的鲜血和热量来维持生存。  
嗅到鲜甜的水源气息，岩浆般的唾液从但丁嘴角滴落，地面立刻化为滋滋焦土。他急需找到筑巢的地点。

循着那股香甜的气息，他来到这片山谷，这里铺满了刺芽与触手般的根茎，挂在刺芽上的晶莹露珠昭示着甜味的源头。  
但丁伸出自己火烫的舌头，卷起刺芽上的露珠，这些液体有些粘稠，醉人的味道满溢开来。他神情恍惚了。

刺芽随即像茅膏菜一样卷起，刺入他的舌头，其他的触手和刺芽也涌动着朝他袭来。好在但丁浑身的鳞片锋利坚硬，他护住自己的腹部，在地上翻滚一圈，挣脱了束缚。

看来这片山谷是一个陷阱，专门捕捉愚蠢恶魔的那种。

但丁甩甩头，终于从醉酒的昏沉中清醒过来，他环顾四周，发现自己早已被这种植物包围，而所有刺芽的根都指向不远处的那棵铁灰色枯树。枯树是空心的，但丁伸长脖颈观望，发现那空洞中散发着蓝色荧光。  
他放弃在树内筑巢的打算，在原地打滚，挖出了适合自己栖居的巢穴。但丁在这种甜腻味道的环绕下陷入沉睡。

－－－

次日，一只小型恶魔的挣扎呼救声将但丁惊醒。他懒洋洋地爬出来，观赏这只恶魔的惨烈表演。然而一切都是徒劳，刺芽将消化液注入猎物体内，直到猎物因麻痹而失去知觉。不远处，还有一只半夜被抓住的蜘蛛，现在已是一具空壳。

但丁的内心渐渐涌起了一个想法。旅途疲惫的他，根本没有足够的食物储存来应付繁殖期，而现在，一个绝佳的狩猎场就在他眼前。

他将自己隐藏在冰凉的土壤下，伺机而动，捕食这些陷阱中的可怜恶魔，甚至不需花费多少气力。  
小型恶魔通常会避开大型恶魔，而但丁整天埋伏在土里，很少四处行动。甚至于但丁身上已经没有多少自己的气味了，他浑身都是一股甜腻的粘液味儿。

他体内的岩浆让周围的土壤和植物一起升温，诱捕的气味传到更远的地方。绿色多汁的Empusa, 脆脆的Antenora，还有飞来飞去的小点心Pyrobat和Hellbat(火焰味儿)，如果遇到了Behemoth，就能吃上好几天。这些而受诱惑的猎物们，一旦踏入这个领域，猝不及防的粘液和刺芽就会瞬间将他们捕获。而但丁则成为了横行霸道的截胡者，快乐地享用从别人嘴里抢来的美食。山谷里连一片恶魔的碎片也没能剩下。

但丁真希望这种饭来张口的日子能够永远持续下去。

可是像这样巨型的植物恶魔，同他一样需要大量鲜血供应。被但丁寄生后的魔树，维持的陷阱范围开始渐渐缩小。而但丁丝毫没有离去的迹象。

终于有一天，一只巨型的黑豹恶魔被吸引至此。魔树的贪欲开始显现。刺芽让出一条路，让黑豹行进到靠近枯树的地带。  
但丁疑惑地伸出头，他也想要得到这个猎物。  
一个蓝色影子从那里面钻出，像蛇一样卷起黑豹，又飞快地回到树洞里。  
但丁自恃于自己极佳的360度视力，而依然没能捕捉到这个影子。他发出一声略带惊叹的低鸣。转过身在脊背上研磨自己的角，他开始有一丝担忧了。  
冰蓝的火焰照亮树洞，空腹许久的魔树终于得到了来之不易的食物。

难以入睡的但丁，仰望着紫色的天空，他的繁殖期悄无声息地到来，储存的脂肪也终于开始发挥效用。他的鼻息喷出火星，暴躁难耐，散发出的高热让周围的地面也开始燃烧。但丁渴望风，渴望鲜血，渴望横冲直撞，而危机四伏的环境使他不得不抑制这股冲动。  
天明还未降临，又一只巨型恶魔被吸引过来。这是一只蓝紫色的狮鹫，即使是以往的但丁也不确信能否战胜他。狮鹫的力量远胜于之前的黑豹，无数触手和根茎被从土里带起来，粘液,汁液以及鲜血四处挥洒，狠狠拨动着但丁的神经。  
他怒吼一声扑上去，而树洞里的捕食者也行动了。  
三者混战在一起，狮鹫企图从中脱身，而但丁不顾自己的困境，转身咬住狮鹫的脖子。但丁一直未松开口，缠绕在他们身上的触手也越绞越紧。终于，他一口咬断狮鹫的喉咙，连带着周围的触手一起撕成碎片。

树洞里的捕食者拥有着比Judecca还要骇人的带刃双爪，冰焰从双角喷出，冷冷地盯着他，看着但丁鳞片立起，目光灼灼。他们不再理会狮鹫的残肢，而是像紧紧地盯着眼前的威胁者。  
但丁发出一声威胁意味的嘶鸣，他们像两道闪电一般对撞在一起，无数的触手随之纠缠上，火焰与蓝光在黑夜中闪烁。他们互相撕咬，将对方狠狠摔在地上，这场角逐变成了力量和耐久的对抗。最后，蓝色的恶魔将但丁甩出去，而但丁则狠狠撕下他某段肢体。  
接下来便是死寂般的沉默。蓝色的恶魔缓缓退回到树洞之中，留下浑身污血的但丁在原地舔舐伤口。这场决斗似乎是但丁的胜利。

类似的战斗又发生了数次，但丁的攻击性愈发激烈。他原本和自己的父亲一样，可以寻找其他种族的蜥龙进行杂交，或者同种族之间进行孤雌生殖＊。但一切都必须建立在性行为之上，孤零零的蜥龙无法繁殖。

他像是永远不会餍足的怪物，大口吞噬着自己抢来的营养，然后病恹恹地陷入昏沉中，为下一次战斗积蓄力量。

树洞里的恶魔已经断食很长一段时间，触手和刺芽逐渐干瘪，连带着汁液的味道也一起变得酸涩腥臭，如同腐烂掉的浆果。被吸引至此的恶魔日渐稀缺。当然，若不是魔树无法移根，没有哪个恶魔愿意在这个乱糟糟的，被但丁搅得一塌糊涂的地方常驻。树干上渐渐冒出细小的枝丫和刺苞，又发育成黑色花苞。但丁心想，这棵树也许即将迎来寿命的终结。  
任何生物皆是如此，愈是面临终焉，求生之心便愈发强烈。所有的营养都被从根茎抽走，供给于下一代的孕育。  
但丁之前的伤口早已愈合，他依然警惕地爬出地底，望着那些散发出淡淡香气的花苞，它们从带刺的黑壳中逐渐抬头，露出原本模样。花瓣洁白，花萼闪着莹莹蓝光。像是黑夜中的一盏小灯。

他嗅着花苞的香气，在树干附近徘徊。新的忧郁爬上心头，他无法理解，用角轻轻摩擦着树干，上面的光泽早已不再，零星往下掉着碎渣。他知道，这棵树真的要死了。

于是但丁呜咽着咬掉这些花苞，希冀于推迟这件事。而在他陷入沉睡后，新的花苞又会抽芽。在一个晴朗的魔界夜晚，所有的花苞一齐绽放，浅蓝色的荧光映在雪白的层叠花瓣上，充满摄人心魄的力量。  
但丁怀疑这花香中早已掺杂了致命的毒药。他昏昏沉沉地爬进树洞之中，冰凉的物体缠绕上他，熄灭了他之前的焦躁与饥渴。  
黑暗中，他们分不清彼此，有一些触手从但丁的腹部刺入，将与之前的消化液完全不同的液体注入到他体内。  
他们发出悉悉索索的摩擦声，魔树的恶魔似乎没有声带，但丁也来不及去思考对方是否拥有和自己一致的感官或是器官。他快要融化，或是说正在融化的进程中，像卵黄一样化作混沌不明的一团，成为未来新生命的营养。  
一切感官从激烈再到剥离，原初之火充斥着他的脑海，他升腾到了比此处更高的云端，又像花瓣慢慢飘落。  
他获得了自己如愿以偿的，又或者是甘愿受骗而得到的一切。

如同一场漫长的寒冬，魔界的山谷里所有植物都枯萎殆尽，那棵魔树更像是被火焰燃尽后的黑炭，碎屑在风中洒落。生命的代价永远是更多的死亡，无数被捕食的恶魔，还有孕育者都见不到这一天的来临。

不过我确确实实看到了，树洞中那颗被红色胎膜包裹的幼崽。他尖锐的趾爪划动着，终于刺破这层薄膜，鲜血从里面涌出。爬出来的是一只浑身布满鳞甲的小怪物，他身上的鳞片还很柔软。在风中舒展后，他终于将自己的蓝色羽翼晾干，笨拙地挥动着，他离开了这个灰烬之地。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
这种蜥龙只有一种性别．同族之间发生性行为可以诞育自己克隆的后代，和异族之间发生生殖行为则能生下双方的后代．
> 
> 下次再也不用动植物纪录片代餐了．


End file.
